bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Gran Metalik
On June 13, 2016, WWE announced Gran Metalik as a participant in the upcoming Cruiserweight Classic tournament. The tournament began on June 23 with Metalik defeating Alejandro Saez in the first round match. He later defeated Tajiri in the second round match. The following day, it was reported that Metalik had signed full time with WWE. On August 26, Metalik defeated Akira Tozawa to advance at the semifinals. On the last day of the tournament, Metalik defeated Zack Sabre Jr. to advance to the finals, before finally losing to T.J. Perkins in the finals. Following the tournament, Gran Metalik began working in WWE's Cruiserweight division, appearing on both the Raw and 205 Live shows. On September 19, Metalik worked his first match on the main roster, competing in a fatal four-way match, also involving The Brian Kendrick, Cedric Alexander and Rich Swann, to determine the number one contender for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at Clash of Champions, which Kendrick won. On February 14, 2017, Metalik made his debut the 205 Live show defeating Drew Gulak. In the fall, Metalik competed in a number one contender's five-way elimination match for Neville's Cruiserweight Championship, but was the second person eliminated from the match. On the Halloween night edition of 205 Live, Gran Metalik was part of a "Halloween Fright Night Fatal Four Way" match that was won by Mustafa Ali. WWE decided to have the three masked luchadors of the 205 Live roster, Gran Metalik, Lince Dorado and Kalisto, band together and become a regular team, later dubbed the Lucha House Party. As part of their storyline, the luchadors started to carry brightly colored noise makers and vuvuzela horns with them, using them to celebrate after a victory. They also carried a brightly colored Piñata donkey with them to the ring, which they referred to as "Penelope". Their first match as a full trio took place on January 23, 2018 as they defeated Ariya Daivari, TJP and Tony Nese. The following Sunday, Gran Metalik made his first WWE pay-per-view appearance as the Lucha House Party once again defeated Daivari, TJP and Nese on the Royal Rumble kick-off show. In early 2018, WWE held a tournament for the vacant WWE Cruiserweight Championship, where Gran Metalik was eliminated in the opening round by eventual tournament winner Cedric Alexander. On the November 12, 2018 episode of Raw, Lucha House Party competed against a number of non-Cruiserweight teams for the first time, as they competed in a battle royal against Raw tag teams such as Bobby Roode and Chad Gable, Heath Slater and Rhyno, The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor), The B-Team (Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel) and The Revival (Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson). The following Sunday, Lucha House Party was part of Team Raw in a five-on-five team elimination match at the Survivor Series event that was won by Team SmackDown. In subsequent weeks, Lucha House Party was part of a storyline with the Revival, where the Revival was surprised by several matches where they were outnumbered. In the following weeks the Lucha House Party defeated the Revival in various three-on-two, or three-on-one matches billed as "Lucha House Rules" matches as part of the storyline. On February 4, 2019, the Revival finally defeated Lucha House Part as part of a fatal four-way match to earn a match for the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship at a later date. The trio spent the next few months on the losing end of feuds against the likes of Lars Sullivan and The O.C.. The Lucha House Party were drafted to SmackDown as part of the 2019 WWE Draft.Category:SmackDown Superstars